


Como si fuera un sueño

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acting, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Dancing, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Common Room, Ravens, References to The Nutcracker, Students
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Lo que había empezado como una idea estúpida se había convertido en su forma de entretener a los niños. La sala común estaba separada en dos secciones y, aunque fuera de esas paredes se podían oír los desgarradores gritos de dolor, en la sala común de Ravenclaw las cosas eran diferentes:





	Como si fuera un sueño

**_Disclamer_** : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2020/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).

_BETA_ : La maravillosa -queseaguantamismilesdeproblemas- Nea Poulain.

**Petición** : Sobre cómo los más grandes animan a los más pequeños en el año de los Carrow.

* * *

Era verdad lo que decían los pequeños pero no podían dejar que se desmotivaran: ellos eran los que debían mantener la energía. No sería fácil. Nada lo sería si lo único que podían ver era oscuridad pero tampoco iba a ser imposible. Lograrían salir de esta. Siempre lo hacían.

Lo que había empezado como una idea estúpida se había convertido en su forma de entretener a los niños. La sala común estaba separada en dos secciones y, aunque fuera de esas paredes se podían oír los desgarradores gritos de dolor, en la sala común de Ravenclaw las cosas eran diferentes:

—¿Qué estilo quieren practicar esta semana? —preguntó Padma a los pequeños sentados frente a ella—. ¿Contemporáneo? —Un par levantaron las manos—. ¿Hip-Hop? —Se notaba que esa opción era más popular.

—¡Hip-Hop será! —Michael saltó de su asiento y los niños lo imitaron.

La enérgica música empezó a sonar y era más que obvio que ninguno tenía experiencia bailando pero la sonrisa que cubría sus rostros indicaba que lo estaban disfrutando. No serían los mejores y tampoco querían serlo, pero habían encontrado en el arte una forma de drenar el estrés y eso era justamente lo que necesitaban.

Padma y Michael se pasaban noches en vela armando coreografías para enseñárselas a los niños y tardes enteras practicando con quién estuviese disponible. Quizás habían empezado a dedicarle más tiempo del que deberían, pero lo necesitaban; tenían que hacerlo.

Eran los de sexto los que se sonrojaban más rápido, los de quinto los que tenían los pasos más limpios, los de cuarto los que tenían mejor memoria, los de tercero los que se la pasaban arreglándose la ropa y los de segundo los que volteaban a todos lados buscando acordarse de la coreografía.

Como era de esperarse, los más pequeños formaban la primera fila y, si bien eran los que se movían más a destiempo, eran sus risas las que se podían escuchar hasta el otro lado de la habitación, dónde, sentados formando un círculo sobre una gran alfombra, estaba el resto de los estudiantes de la casa:

—Ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que el Rey de los ratones no era lo que aparentaba y, al estar en medio de la batalla, algo impactó contra su pecho y cayó al suelo. —Iba contando Terry. Ya no le hacía falta el libro, se sabía de memoria el relato—. Se hizo daño, nada grave, y cerró los ojos con pesadez.

Ahora era el turno de Anthony; le tocaba actuar con Cho. Lo habían ensayado tantas veces que estorbaba el papel en sus manos. Cho tenía un vestido rosa y estaba acostada sobre la alfombra. Anthony, arrodillado a su lado, se había puesto una pajarita, unos tirantes y, con tinta negra, se había pintado un bigote.

—Y fue embrujada por su madre por glotona —dijo Anthony haciendo su voz más grave—. Necesitaba conseguir a alguien que pudiera romper una nuez con sus dientes.

—Al final apareció pero la Reina ratona convirtió a su pareja en una cascanueces. —Terry hizo una pausa—. Y la princesa ya no la quería porque se veía horrible.

Los alumnos más grandes soltaron un bufido por la superficialidad del relato pero no dijeron nada. No querían borrar la sonrisa en el rostro de los pequeños ni el brillo que transmitían sus miradas.

En el medio del círculo se podían ver unos ratones y una cascanueces de color amarillo brillante, casi dorado. Estaban peleando. Salían chispas cada vez que alguien recibía un golpe.

Cho estaba acostada frente a lo que parecía polvo de oro cuando, de repente, atrajo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo verde y sacó muchos caramelos de adentro, le dio uno a cada niño y les hizo señas para que oyeran lo que quedaba de la historia antes de comérselos.

—La única forma de derrotar al Rey ratón es dándole muchos dulces. —Terry esperó a ver si alguien entendía lo que tenía que hacer.

Varios de los estudiantes de segundo y tercero lanzaron sus caramelos hacia los polvos dorados, esperando poder librarse del villano. Enseguida desaparecieron todos los ratones y los dulces, haciendo que los niños ensancharan sus sonrisas.

Anthony, con su traje de señor, quedó rodeado por una nube de humo antes de reaparecer con otro atuendo. Tenía el cabello hasta los codos y un sombrero casi cuadrado en la cabeza.

—¡Es la cascanueces! —exclamaron varios de los chicos. Estaban muy emocionados.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó Anthony arrodillándose.

—Clara se acordó del problema que había causado la princesa y decidió que, aunque tuviese que vivir toda su vida con una cascanueces feísima, prefería eso a estar totalmente sola —narró Terry.

—Sí —dijo Cho con alegría en la voz—. Su valentía y bondad me hacen aceptarla.

—¿Te vendrías a vivir conmigo al mundo del mazapán? —La cascanueces vio la felicidad en la sonrisa de _Clara_ y la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos.

Los niños aplaudieron, se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron más. Los más pequeños dieron saltitos hasta acercarse a Terry, Cho y Anthony, abrazándose entre todos. Los tres chicos estaban orgullosos. Había salido bastante bien y a ellos les había gustado mucho, que era lo importante.

—¿Quieren ver nuestro baile? —preguntó Padma, desde el otro lado de la sala.

—¡Sí! —Una vez que habían alegrado a los niños, estos no dejaban de emocionarse con todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Se acomodaron sobre el suelo y vieron cómo sus compañeros de casa se movían al ritmo de la música. Ellos mismos empezaban a imitarlos: el brazo derecho arriba y la pierna izquierda da un salto, ahora al revés, luego brincaban de un lado al otro y, al final, hacían olas con sus brazos.

Los del séptimo curso debían aceptar que lo único que los mantenía en pie eran esos momentos, bloqueando todo lo malo que sucedía afuera.

Era casi como si ese lugar fuera su paraíso ideal. A veces hasta se sentía como un sueño.

* * *

Bueno... ¡Se acabó!

_NdA_ :

1) Lo primero que escribí no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con esta historia y, como ya es costumbre, se me fue de las manos... Iba a ser muy complicado reducir de 3k palabras a 1k. Entonces, salió una idea como esta mientras decidía qué hacer. Creo que me terminó gustando mucho más esta historia que la otra.

2) Sí, sí... He puesto al cascanueces como mujer y a Anthony representándola un poco luego. Dije: Ajá, si ya les están enseñando a ser respetuosos, no juzgar a un libro por su portada y que la perseverancia es muy importante, ¿por qué no mostrarles que está bien tener una relación entre personitas del mismo sexo?

3) Si ponemos de lado mi carrera, una de las cosas que más disfruto es bailar y de ahí salió esta idea. Si yo me animo con el arte, unos niños, envueltos en oscuridad, también deberían hacerlo. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con la obra del cascanueces? Simplemente me encanta ir al teatro y estamos en Navidad, no hay mucho que decir ahí...

4) Me tomé una mini-licencia al decir que las paredes de la sala común estaban insonorizadas para que no se escuchara lo que ocurría afuera ni saliera lo que pasaba adentro.

5) Pues, eso... Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín. Espero crucios o comentarios, ustedes deciden.


End file.
